Attack of the Smooze
Attack of the Smooze is a new story. Summary Upon discovering Discord's Smooze, the villains plan to use it for their own purpose. They turn the Smooze evil and offer it all the gems it desires if it helps them take down their enemies. The Smooze agrees and begins rapidly covering Equesodor in it's green slimy substance. Now it is up to Thomas, Twilight and their friends to find Lady's long lost magical engine friends, the Crystal Engines, who have the power to stop the Smooze before it is too late. Plot The story starts in Ponyville when many creatures are waking up from their hibernation. It then cuts to Sodor where the engines are rushing to greet their pony friends as they are having a spring festival. Thomas is especially excited to see Twilight since it's been some time since they last spent time together. The doors of the castle of friendship open and hundreds of ponies flood out. The Steam Team happily greet them and they immediately begin preparing for the festival. Meanwhile, the villains watch everything that's going on and decide to ruin the festival to get revenge on the engines and ponies for thwarting their plans many times before. They set off to do so. Back at the festival, preparations are underway and it's nearly finished. Flying Scotsman and Spencer are bringing passengers from the Mainland/England for the festival. Ace is racing around the station to get to the square where he greets his friends and welcomes them to the spring festival. He then announces that opening the show will be the Tank Engine Dancers (consisting of Scruff, Bash, Dash, Bill, Ben, Charlie and Rosie) and the audience applauds as they come into view. Merlin make his entrance by "turning invisible" but everyone can still see him. The performance goes well until Rosie tries to add her own dance but ends up ruining the performance. The Fat Controller stops the performance and scolds Rosie for spoiling the performance. Rosie apologizes for that and tells him she didn't mean it but the Fat Controller is having none of it and he removes her from the Tank Engine Dancers as punishment. Upset and feeling unwanted, Rosie runs away, with Merlin following to try and convince her to return. Stanley also felt sorry for her since he's in love with her even before she's painted red and tries to cheer her up. Meanwhile, the festival is still going on very well as Discord and the Smooze enjoy it. The villains see them and got an idea. They decide to use the Smooze to their advantage. Hiro is watching and approves of the celebration while Stephen and Glynn watch and reflect on the olden days. Caroline drives up and look at the festival. Meanwhile, Merlin, Stanley and Rosie met up with Ace and saw a gulch. Rosie puffs backwards to take a run at it and fly like Harold despite Merlin, Ace and Stanley's protests. Rosie jumps, dragging her three friends with her but doesn't make it to the other side and they fall into the gulch. They get back on their wheels but Rosie still refuses to return to Sodor. Ace looks serious about her plans to run away and tells her that it's not a good idea. Rosie realizes that he's right, especially when Stanley said that Vicarstown won't have a station pilot any more if she run away. Merlin tells Rosie that everyone makes mistakes sometimes and they learn from them. Meanwhile, The Smooze is grabbed by the villains and taken to their lair where they use a mind-control device on it. It turns evil within seconds. They cackled and begins to tell the Smooze that they need it to spread itself out all over Equesodor so that it'II covers all of it. When it does, they'II get rid of the steam engines and ponies for good. Back at the festival, everyone is having fun when Charlie races in, announcing that Rosie ran away. Everyone hurries around the station and read a note written by Merlin's driver. The Fat Controller begins to regret yelling at Rosie. Nia and Thomas tells him not to blame himself and that they'll find Rosie. Lady offers to tag along just in case and so does Sidney, though James says he'll forget what they are looking for. The Search and Rescue Team get the message and begin to look for Rosie, Merlin, Stanley and Ace. The narrow gauge and minimum gauge engines look all over their railways but there is no sign of Rosie, Merlin, Stanley and Ace anywhere. Meanwhile, at a forest, the group are puffing back to the festival. Ace is singing Free and Easy as they move along. Stanley is thinking about how to confess to Rosie about his feelings for her when all of a sudden, the slime from the Smooze head towards them. They race away as fast as they can through the forest and tries to avoid getting caught up in slime. However, The Smooze gets on Rosie and hoists her up into the air. Merlin try to use his invisibility ability to rescue her but it didn't work since the Smooze can still see him. Just then, someone knocked the Smooze over and release Rosie from it's grasp. Rosie plummets but that same someone catches her and puts her on the ground. He reveals himself to be a Crystal Engine named Glamour Shine. They're very surprised to see him and ask what's a Crystal Engine. Glamour Shine tells Rosie, Stanley, Merlin and Ace that the Crystal Engines are magic engines who can make crystals appear with their magic. They listen as he told them about a story of the disappearance of the Crystal Engines. Rosie is stunned by this story. Glamour Shine even reveals that they're hiding for a very long time and they haven't come out of it. Ace Said that the only magic engine they know is Lady. Glamour Shine is surprised by Lady's mention and ask if they did just say Lady. Merlin says yes. Glamour reveals that he knows her because they're her old friends. The group is very surprised at this news. Glamour explains that he and the other Crystal Engines knew Lady for a very long time since they used to working with her on the Magic Railroad. Stanley ask him if he knows about Diesel 10. Glamour said that he heard about how he tried to destroy Lady. Rosie ask if he heard about it, how did he know about it. Glamour said that he was at another location at the time that happened. Stanley told Glamour about when Diesel 10 tricks Percy into helping him and the diesels takeover the Steamworks and stealing Christmas decorations from Tidmouth Sheds. Glamour was surprised to hear those things. Then Ace suggest that he can come with them to Ponyville for the festival. Glamour said that he would like to come but he can't since the Crystal Engines have been in hiding for years because of any possible threats. Rosie assures him that her friends will be friendly to him. Glamour thinks for a bit and decides to join them for the first time. The group head off to Ponyville for the festival. Meanwhile, Thomas, Lady and the others were still looking for Rosie, Stanley, Merlin and Ace. They run into Discord who is looking for the Smooze everywhere. They continued to search for their missing friends when the Smooze comes over to them at a high rate of speed. They run away from it as fast as they could. However, The Smooze catches up to them and engulfs them but then a magical force saves them and fights the Smooze til it hits the mind control device and knocks it off it's head. The Smooze turns back to good and look towards the group. Discord is relived that his friend is back to normal. The group turns to see the Crystal Engines including Glamour Shine coming over to them with Rosie, Merlin, Stanley and Ace. Thomas and the others are happy to see Rosie and her three friends safe and sound. Rosie is glad to see her friends and that the Smooze is back to normal. She told Thomas and the others about how she ran away, Ace encouraging her not to run away and meeting the Crystal Engines and Glamour who greets them warmly. Lady is happy to see her old friends again. Once Rosie and Lady told Thomas and the others about the Crystal Engines' history, they set off for the festival. Minutes later, the group met up with Twilight and her friends at Great Waterton and they told them that Rosie is being found. The ponies are glad to see that Rosie's back and they set off. But as they're nearing Ponyville, a big giant slime appears in the way of the group. The villains appear and they announce that they've been planning this the whole time including turning the Smooze evil. The group was shocked at this plan even Discord. Then Diesel 10 saw Lady and the Crystal Engines and wonders who they are. The Crystal Engines introduce themselves and tell him that they heard about him and his devious deeds from Thomas and Rosie. Queen Chrysalis is preparing to fire her magic at the heroes. The heroes then began to fight the villains to save their home. Merlin uses his "invisibility" ability to hide from the villains but they can still see him. Ace uses his racing skills to dodge the attacks of the villains. Thomas uses his steam to cover himself. The Mane 6 use their magic to fight the villains. The diesels are biffing the steam engines but they fight back and beat them. The fight continues until the heroes won the battle. The villains retreat, swearing revenge against their enemies. Everyone is happy and went back to Ponyville to continue the festival. The Crystal Engines enjoyed the festival and getting to know the engines and ponies. Thomas and Twilight look happy and glad that everything has been going smoothly. The film ends with the fireworks going off. Trivia *This film is based on My Little Pony: The Movie (G1). re-imagined for the FIM series. Transcript film starts at Equesodor where the engines and ponies live. Many creatures are waking up from their hibernation in the winter Narrator: The seasons were changing to spring when all the animals were waking up from their hibernation and flowers were blooming all around. engines and people went out to do their work while the ponies gallop happily out of the Castle of Friendship to enjoy the spring Chorus: My little pony, my little pony~ Aaaaaah~ My Little Pony~ All in a twinkling Spring is here~ My Little Pony~ When did all the leafs and grass appear?~ My Little Pony~ Where there were snow drifts, now there are no drifts~ My Little Pony~ Nor is the sunny sky overcast~ My Little Pony~ Winter is over at last~ My Little Pony~ Frisking all around as spring unfolds~ My Little Pony~ (4 times) Breathing in the scent of marigolds~ My Little Pony~ Greeting the blue birds, welcome new birds~ Rainbow Dash: Big adventure~ Chorus: Throbbing through meadow and wood~ Pinkie Pie: Tons of fun~ Chorus: My Little Pony~ Rarity: A beautiful heart~ Chorus: Winter is over for good~ Applejack: Faithful and strong~ Chorus: Everyone's merry, festive and merry~ Fluttershy: Sharing kindness~ Chorus: Everything's going full swing~ Twilight Sparkle: It's an easy feat~ And Magic makes it all complete~ My Little Pony~ Chorus: Aren't you happy it's spring?~ Twilight Sparkle: Do you know you're all my very best friends~ smiles and looks at Thomas who smiles back at her Thomas: This is the life, eh, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Thomas. race in James: Ta-da! Here's James! brake to a stop James: Hey, guys. Thomas: Hello, James. James: It is a nice spring day and my red paint does look splendid in it, eh, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, James. (rolling her eyes) Thomas: snickers James: So, what shall we do today? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. Thomas: I'm sure The Fat Controller can tell us what to do. the Fat Controller arrived Narrator: Then, The Fat Controller arrived. The Fat Controller: Good morning, engines. Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, sir. What's up? The Fat Controller: We're having a spring festival to welcome spring to Equesodor. Thomas: Wow! James: Amazing! What is our jobs, Sir? The Fat Controller: Preparations are to be made. James, you'II be collecting the brass band and Thomas, you will take Annie and Clarabel to collect the guests. Thomas: Yes, sir. James: Yes, sir. Twilight Sparkle: I'II make sure that they get their jobs done, sir. The Fat Controller: Okay then. Good luck. set off to do so Narrator: The preparations were soon underway. All the engines were working hard. [The scene changes to Ponyville where